preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape in the Mass Driver
Escape in the Mass Driver is an escape objective in Mooncrash. Vijay Bhatia must complete this mission to unlock his story objective, It Gets Worse. Overview The Mass Driver regularly launches cargo containers into space - sometimes to Earth, sometimes to Talos I. It sounds crazy, but I think I could load myself into a container and as long as I had enough supplies I think I'd survive the trip. Objectives * Load 5 food items into the shipping container * Load 1 bottle of Anti-Rads into the shipping container * Load 5 non-alcoholic drinks into the shipping container * Start the Mass Driver launch sequence (MoonWorks) Walkthrough After succeeding in the first run with Andrius Alekna, the simulation undergoes some major changes in the second run. The Corruption Meter and the Moon Shark are introduced, the other areas of the moonbase are unlocked, and the other escape objectives begin to come into play. The player can obtain this objective either by finding the note Mass Driver Shopping List in one of three locations (next to Crater security station, on whiteboard in Crew Annex control tower, shipping crate in Central Mine in MoonWorks), or by finding the corpse of Kerry Stafford in MoonWorks (next to the aforementioned note) and listening to the TranScribe Mass Driver Escape. After obtaining the quest, the player must find 5 food items, 5 non-alcoholic drinks (Kafe Karsk, Popstar, Cold Mountain Green Tea, Rejuvenated Water), and 1 Anti-Rad and load them into the supply container on the wall of the shipping crate in MoonWorks. Food and drinks can notably be found in the resting area located before the tram station, which features a fridge, cupboards and a drink shelf. If the player still lacks non-alcoholic beverages, they can return to the MoonWorks entrance, and go upstairs, pass by Morten Rybak's office and find another drink shelf before the restroom. Anti-Rads can be found in trauma centers or crafted at a Fabricator if the plan is available. Once this is accomplished, the player must activate the Mass Driver launch sequence. This must be done from Jordan Walton's workstation in the Mass Driver Control Room, far above the Central Mine. There are two ways to reach the Control Room: a (broken) Grav Shaft, requiring Joan Winslow to repair, or alternatively, a series of stairs and catwalks accessible from Joan Winslow's office, that may or may not be broken in certain areas. The player must be careful when making their way to the Mass Driver Control Room, especially at high corruption levels, as they can encounter many Typhons on the way. Once the activation sequence is initiated, the player will have less than a minute to go back to the shipping crate. Provided that they are equipped with an Artax Propulsion System, they can simply let themselves freefall down to the ground and activate the propulsion system shortly before landing so that they don't suffer damage or trauma from the fall. They can then enter the shipping crate, which will automatically be closed and violently launched towards Earth. Gallery Category:Prey: Mooncrash Objectives Category:Prey: Mooncrash Escape Objectives